Wario
Wario is a character in the Mario series. A twisted imitation of his rival Mario, he is an antagonist, an anti-hero, or a protagonist, depending on the game and circumstance. Wario is one of the four main playable protagonists of Super Mario 64 DS. July 6, 2006 Super Mario 64 DS Episode 21 "The Cold Wario" At long last, Luigi locates a Wario painting portal in Peach's Castle, and jumps into it to take on the course Chief Chilly's Challenge. Luigi defeats Chief Chilly in a hard fought battle, gaining the key which Lugii uses to free Wario from his imprisonment, unlocking him as a playable character. Wario (now controlled for the first time directly by Emile) travels to Cool Cool Mountain, to obtain the eighth and final star, The Switch-Star of Cool Cool Mountain. .]] ''Mario Party 6 Faire Square [Part 1] '']]Wario (CPU) dukes it out with Daisy (Emile), Waluigi (Jon), and Yoshi (Tim) on Faire Square. He finishes the episode in 3rd Place. Faire Square [Part 2] Wario continues to play on Faire Square. He finishes the episode in 4th Place. Faire Square [Part 3] Wario continues to play on Faire Square. He finishes the episode in 4th Place. Faire Square [Part 4] Wario continues to play on Faire Square. He finishes the episode in 4th Place. Faire Square [Part 5] Wario continues to play on Faire Square. The game finishes, with Wario in 3rd place. Trivia * Wario is like many other "evil" versions of Nintendo protagonists, such as Waluigi or Shadoo. ** Like Waluigi, Wario takes the differences between the Mario Bros to the extreme on one bro's side. He is shorter and fatter - not to mention more muscular - than Mario. * In the first four Mario Party games Wario's shirt had long sleeves like those of the others in similar outfits (Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi). Before Mario Party 5, Wario's shirt was given short sleeves to highlight his muscular nature. * Emile beat Wario by one Coin for the Coin Star at Bowser's Magma Mountain. ** Karma hit Emile to open Mario Party 5 when the "Good" version of Wario - the original Mario himself - took the Mini-Game Star by one Coin. * Wario is the first AI character to win a board in general in an official TRG Mario Party LP, taking minor board Mini Board Mad Dash to end Mario Party 4. ** Daisy's victory at Faire Square didn't actually occur in an LP; Jon was streaming the game about a year or so before the official LP of Mario Party 5. * In both Mario Party 1 and Mario Party 2 Wario is voiced by his German voice actor Thomas Spindler, giving him the famous catchphrase Emile associates with him. * Wario's primary gimmick, besides his muscular nature, is his greed. ** Because of this he is chosen as the AI player for Faire Square in Mario Party 6 instead of Koopa Kid (Emile having switched to Daisy in Mario Party 5), following Mario (his origin being in a DK game) at DK's Treetop Temple and Luigi (Luigi's Mansion series) at E. Gadd's Garage. Boo (Star-stealing mechanic, Snowflake Lake) and Toad (Mario's Rainbow Castle from Mario Party 1 in DK's role, Castaway Bay) are later selected as the AI for the next two boards. *** Koopa Kid gets his shot as the AI when TheRunawayGuys return to Faire Square to make up for footage corruption, only on the next difficulty level up. Category:Mario Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Hat Wearers Category:TheRunawayGuys AI